One shot, One kill
by divergentrookie
Summary: Tris is in the Marines and about to die. That is until her knight in shining armor saves her...or tries to at least.
1. Mom?

Chapter One

I've been in the Navy for two years now. I've trained. I've seen combat. I've seen blood pour out of bodies. I've left friends behind on the battlefield…but never have I ever thought I would ever have to face this day.

"Lieutenant Commander Prior!" Commander Four called.

"Sir!" I replied.

"Prior. You and Myers will lead the troops in from the north undetected. I trust that can do that."

"Yes sir!" I replied once again.

"Good dismissed. We execute the plan tomorrow at 0100. Be prepared." Commander Four dismissed us.

Lieutenant Myers and I walked out of the conference room together.

"OMG Tris. He definitely likes you!" Lieutenant Myers exclaimed.

"No he doesn't Christina," I replied yawning. It's been a long day considering it mostly consisted of meetings.

"Really? Then how come he called Prior rather that Myers?" Christina countered. She had a point there.

"Probably because I work with him more often and I have a higher rank than you."

"Whatever. Continue being the oblivious self you are and ignore the fact he likes you." We parted ways to get to our own rooms.

I woke up with a start. The USS Freedom rocked side to side violently. I got up and went to explore the ship. Once I opened the door, I saw that the hallway was filled with water. Before I could close the door again, the water came crashing in and engulfed me. I tried to swim to the surface but I couldn't. The water made its way to the ceiling before I could even realize it. I tried to swim out my door, but the water continuously pushed me back. My throat screamed for air.

I began to panic. I was…drowning. I stopped moving all at once. I couldn't lose control. No, I couldn't. I am a survivor.

All those bullets I dodged on the battlefield. All those bombs that I managed to survive. All those surprise attacks I was able to overcome. Never would I have ever thought that I would die because of a simple thing like this. Drowning.

I began to see black dots. I blinked a few times. My body began to shut down. NO. Before I die, I'll give myself 5 seconds.

1

I'll miss you Uriah.

2

I'll miss you Will.

3

I'll miss you the most Christina.

4

I'm sorry for letting all you down.

5

Thank you for being my family.

I saw my mom walk towards me. She looked just like the last time I saw her. The same clothes. The same hair. The same bullet wound to her stomach. Yet, she still looked beautiful. "Beatrice," she called.

_Mom?_

"Yes it's me sweetheart. Don't talk. It's not your time yet. Stay awake, dear. He's coming. Stay awake, Beatrice. Be brave."

_Mom. Don't go! Who's coming? Mom!_

She simply smiled as she faded. Faded away from _me_. Her _daughter_.

I can't hold my breath any longer. Everything began to fade around me. I stopped struggling to live. I let go of my final hope of survival. I let go of everything.

Just before I closed my eyes, I saw someone come into my room.


	2. Why does this world hate me?

I woke up to wet sand under me. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to see a bright sun on top of me. I turned my head to see Four sitting a few feet away from me with his knees tucked in facing the ocean.

"Where…am I?" I croaked.

Four turned to look at me. "Oh, hey. Good you're awake. Any ideas on how to get off this…place?" he asked.

I looked around. It looked as if we were on an island. The sun glaring down on us and the large trees behind us. I propped up on my elbows facing Four…no, COMMANDER Four.

"How did we get here…how did_ I_ get here? I could have sworn I was drowning," I asked confused.

"I pulled you out of your room when I was swimming pass your room to get to the surface. Once we broke the surface, I carried you on my back and swam both of us here," Four explained casually as he turned to me.

"Please tell me no one kissed me (Avengers reference)!" I panicked.

Commander Four laughed. "No. No one kissed you. I just pumped your chest a few times until you began breathing again."

"Thank God! Anyway, so who else is here besides you Commander?" I asked.

"Getting ready to get ready to get rid of me already, Prior? I hurt," Commander Four said teasingly.

I smiled. "You didn't answer my question."

His smile dropped immediately. "From my knowledge, just us."

I laid down again. _Just what I wanted for Christmas, being stuck on a beach with a guy, let alone…my commanding officer._

"So…" I began.  
"Leys put your survival training to use Prior. Get up!" Commander Four ordered as he got up dusting his pants. I followed and got up.

Four began walking towards the forest behind us. _Great. Just great. A day in the woods. Just how I wanted to spend the day. Can my life get any worse?_

Without another word, I followed him in to the forest.


	3. Stranded on an island

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Divergent series. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

**AN: Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was having a writer's block…and I still kind of do so if you guys don't like this chapter then review and tell me and I'll delete the chapter. And it also would be great if you guys could tell me what the next chapter should be about. And happy belated 4****th**** of July guys.**

As we walked deeper into the woods, I looked out for threats just as I was trained. I made sure I didn't make any noise when I walked…no ran to keep up with the Commander. It didn't help the fact that I was a good ten inches shorter than him.

"So Prior, I hear you transferred to the Navy from the Marines," Commander Four said.

"Yes Sir," I answered.

"What was you rank?" Commander asked.

"Master Gunnery Sargent, Sir," I replied.

"On the ground, what were you?" Four asked.

"A sniper, Sir," I replied immediately.

"Cool, and Prior, you can quite calling me Sir or Commander or whatever formal name you got for me. We aren't on the ship you know. You can just call me Four like any normal person does," Commander Four suggested.

"It would be easier if you didn't call me Prior every time we talked you know," I answered.

"Agreed, but it would help if I knew your first name. Everyone calls you Prior after all."

"True. On the ship we are coworkers, and we always call each other by our last names. So its logical for why you don't know my first name," I answered.

"Very well. What is your first name?" Four asked.

"Beatrice, but I prefer Tris."

"Any family members back at home?"

"No. They died in the field. Mother was a sniper just like me. She was a Major. We were in the field together when she died. Father was a Major in the Air Force. He died in battle. Caleb, my brother, was an Intel officer. He never was comfortable around weapons. He's never seen combat. He was going to a meeting with his Commanding officer when his ride was hijacked and killed. The Intel that he was going to pass went missing. He was a good man. He didn't deserve this end. None of them did. I'm the only survivor I guess. What about you?" I asked.

"Don't have a family that I talk to. I'm sorry. About your family. They sound like good people. When did you join the military?" he asked.

"Dropped out of college in my second year. Studying music at Yale. That's where I met Christina and the others. We decided to join the military together. You?" I asked.

"High school drop-out. Joined the military with Zeke Predrad," Four answered.

"Hold up, Zeke Predrad? As in Uriah Predrad?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, why? Uriah is Zeke's little brother," Four asked confused.

"Really? Uriah never mentioned a brother. Then again, none of us mentioned our siblings. We said that it just reminded us of the family that we would never return to. It made it easier to make each other family."

"Zeke always talked about Uriah. I guess it's where they are different from each other. I guess it may be easier just trying to forget your siblings in the field. Letting others in becomes easier I guess."

"Yeah, but it's also important to remember who you're fighting for. Your family."

"Not in my case. My father hates me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the last time I saw him, he said, I hate you Four."

"Wow. Your father must love you."

We walked through the forest making small talk and before we knew it we reached the end of the forest just to be met by another beach.

"Soooo. We are stranded on an island alone. Think they'll find us?" I asked.

"Let's hope for the best." With that Four walked back to the edge of the forest and sat down. I took one more glance at the shimmering ocean and walked towards him and sat down.

"So, what do you plan on doing?"

"Making shelter, food, water. The necessary things."

"Okay. Who gets what part?"

"You take shelter, I'll find the food and fresh water. You probably know more about blending into your surroundings anyway," Four suggested.

"Okay, want to meet back here in an hour?" I asked.

"Okay, but we don't have a watch."

"You seriously don't know when an hour is over. Not to be rude or anything, but I thought in the military you developed an interior clock and didn't wait for anything. Then again that's always how my unit worked, so. Hold up! How 'bout we meet back here on the next high tide," I suggested.

"That's at sundown."

"So, in an hour, it's going to be sun down anyway."

"Fair enough. Which unit are you talking about?"

"Marines. I also kind of drilled it into Christina, Will, and Uriah. So, both technically."

"Impressive. You managed to teach one of the Predrad brothers something. I still wasn't able to teach Zeke how to put his socks in his sock drawer."

I smiled a bit. "Ummm, I guess I'll see you in an hour." With that I walked away looking for some fallen branches.

**One shot, one kill**

After an hour, I managed to find a decent amount of big, sturdy branches and managed to drag them back to the camp site. _Thank you Marine training!_

When I returned to the camp site, I saw Four leaning against a tree munching down on an apple with a whole bunch of different fruits surrounding him.

"Pass me an apple would you?" I asked as I dropped the last branch in the pile I made.

"Sure. Did you actually drag all those branches here?" He asked as he tossed me an apple.

"Not exactly draged, more like carried them here, but yeah," I answered munching into my deliciously green apple.

"You're stronger than you look Tris. How often do people pick fights with you?" He asked curiously.

"You can thank training for that and more often than you would think. I always thought people would leave you alone when you say 'I'm a navy seal', instead, they decide to fight you. It's pretty stupid really," I said remembering my first bar fight with a man named Peter. "Especially, when you're in a bar and your component is very drunk."

"Which bar?" Four asked. I sat down across from Four and leaned down on a tree trunk of a different tree.

"Dauntless Bar," I answered while staring out into the sunset.

"It's always that bar. Let me guess, you fought some guy named Peter."

"Yeah. You fought him too?"

"Yeah. He was drunk. He claimed that he could beat any seal with his hands tied behind his back. I won of course. He must be ashamed that he lost to a petite seal like you. " He turned to look at me just to see that I staring at the sun setting behind the bright blue ocean. "What are you looking at?"

"My mom always said that at sundown you can always see the faces of those who have died serving our country right before the sun disappears behind the ocean. So, whenever I went to the beach, I would look for my family's face in the sky."

"You're mom sounds like a really cool person. Wish I could meet her. I lost my younger sister in the field," he said now looking at the sun along with me.


End file.
